


Rude Little Girls

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [26]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Episode: s03e02 Boy Parts, F/F, Fantasizing, POV Fiona, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona knew Madison Montgomery was trouble the second she laid on eyes on her.  But Fiona Goode was never the type of woman to let a little trouble get under her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Prompt #431: Trouble.

Fiona knew the girl was trouble the second she laid on eyes on her.  But Fiona Goode was never the type of woman to let a little trouble get under her skin.

Madison Montgomery didn’t look like much of a witch, but then again, they never did.  She was all smudged makeup and short-shorts, a raggedy flannel that smelled like frat boy cologne.  Her hair needed a good wash—Fiona smiled at the thought of holding the girl’s head under the bath-water until she finally used that magic given to her to fight free.

“Sloppy little witch-bitch,” she crooned, eyeing Madison up and down, cigarette ash falling to the floor.  She craved a reaction from Madison—and how she got one, with defiant rolling eyes and a snotty little sneer, all little-girl punch with no real bite.  Throwing her into the wall was the type of thrill Fiona needed on a morning like that, though she would’ve liked to have her up there in a different way.  Girls like Madison liked it hard and rough, and Fiona liked giving it that way when the mood struck her.  She’d make that little witch beg for it.

Fuck getting old, fuck getting sick.  Power was power.  Fiona was the Supreme, and she always got what she wanted.


End file.
